The present invention relates to a housing for a rifle, having a first anchorage for a barrel, a second anchorage for a stock, a guide for a breech which can be locked to the barrel, and a holder for a trigger which interacts with the breech.
Housings such as these represent the central element of a rifle, supporting the individual assemblies such as the barrel, stock, breech, trigger and magazine, and ensuring that forces are transmitted between these assemblies.
For static and dynamic reasons, the known housings of this type are currently manufactured integrally. At the moment, a specific housing must be developed, manufactured and licensed by the appropriate authorities for the design of different rifle types with different operational requirements, resulting in different assemblies and materials, thus representing a high degree of design, manufacturing, test and logistics effort.
The object of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the known designs and to provide a rifle housing which allows a wide range of different types and qualities of rifles to be designed in a simple and cost-effective manner.